In the field of catalysis, and also, for example, in the field of adsorption or absorption processes, providing novel framework topologies with novel pore architectures plays a crucial role in the development of catalysts, catalyst components, and catalyst support materials displaying novel reactivity and/or improved performance. For example, the condensation of layered silicates into new zeolitic frameworks via topotactic procedures has been investigated in the past.
This synthesis and characterisation of products resulting from the reaction of selected layered silicates having the MWW, FER, CDO, and MCM-47 topologies with diethoxydimethylsilane is disclosed in P. Wu et al.; J. Am. Chem. Soc., 130, 2008, pp. 8178-8187. In particular, the silylation products described therein are obtained by refluxing the specific layered silicate precursors in 2M HNO3, followed by a calcination procedure.
The silylation procedures of the prior art, however, are only limited to a very narrow range of silicate topologies.